How will it all end?
by XxSKYE81xX
Summary: Charlie has just been shot how far will brax go to get revenge and can anyone stop him ?
1. Will you take me back?

This is my second fan fiction and its set right after Brax saves Charlie from getting shot. This is only going to be a few chapter long but I hope you like it xx

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Charlie and Brax lay on the floor. Charlie felt slightly confused she had just been on her daily jog after a stressful day when out of no-where she saw Brax pounce on her and pull her to the ground. 'Hey what was that for?' Charlie asked confused. 'Someone took a shot at you, Charlie look at me you've been shot in the arm, we need to get you to a hospital,' Brax was worried about Charlie even though he saved her he was still annoyed that there was someone out there trying to hurt the woman he loved. 'Brax, I'm fine just tell me who it was, who did it Brax, who shot me?' Charlie was firing questions at him even when she is hurt she still was always thinking about the law which made Brax really annoyed he didn't care about reporting it all he wanted was Charlie to be ok. 'Charlie I didn't see, we'll worry about that later ok, but right now we need to get you to a doctor to check you out.' He replied in a stern tone which made Charlie give in he took her arm and helped her towards her car.

He drove her to the hospital where Sid found them she went into surgery to get the bullet out of her arm she then had a few stitches and was discharged. She tried to convince Brax that she was fine but Brax loved her too much not to care, he took her home made sure Ruby was there to look after her made sure she got lots of rest and then left. He went and bought Charlie some flowers and chocolates he then bought her an expensive present which he thought would make her happy. He decided that he would give her the present the same evening things were sure to have died down by then.

The evening came and Brax went to Charlie house to see if she was in. Ruby answered the door but decided it would be best if she left Charlie and Brax to it after seeing the flowers in his hand. Brax walked in to the living room and found Charlie sitting on the sofa in her pyjamas watching t.v.. She stood up when she saw Brax feeling slightly embarrassed with what she was wearing. Brax gave Charlie the presents he had got her she was so shocked and surprised that she jumped into his arms when she realised what she had done she backed away.

'Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but thank you so much its lovely you shouldn't have.' 'It's alright you don't need to apologise and your welcome, I wouldn't do it if I didn't care so much about you.' Charlie felt awkward she didn't feel she was ready to get back together with Brax and that hug might have given him the wrong impression. Brax leant in to give Charlie a kiss. But Charlie pulled away. 'What are you doing? Brax just because I hugged you it doesn't mean I want to get back together you hurt me when you walked away and you right maybe I don't have room in my life for a relationship,' they both stood there in silence when finally Charlie made a move she looked through her presents and picked up the piece of jewellery Brax had given her 'here I think you should have this back, Thanks but I cant take it,' 'please Charlie just take it I don't want it back.' 'if I take it ill give you the wrong impression just take it sorry,' 'I am' she whispered as she ran of to her room. Brax stood there feeling stupid and upset what would it take for Charlie to forgive him and take him back whatever it was he would do it. But first he needed revenge for what hammer did to her and revenge is what hammer was going to get!

What has Brax got in mind?

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review !<p> 


	2. Revenge!

Thank you for everyone that reviewed and added this story to alerts, favourite story e.t.c. it is much appreciated and thank you soooo much ! xx This is the second Chapter I hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Brax left Charlie's house feeling annoyed and slightly angry with himself for his actions he knew he was being a bit too forward and now he was alone with nothing to live for nothing to care about all he ever cared about was gone, Charlie had left him, Casey didn't listen to him as much as he used to everyone would be fine if he was out of the picture. This was the moment that Brax decided that he could have his revenge on Hammer and his gang without having to worry about anyone else being affected. Brax got in his ute it was well past 10pm when he drove to the destination prescribed by the seller of his supplier. He reached the place it was in an open area where there weren't any houses around the area. Brax spotted another car and drove up to it slowly. He got out of his car and walked over to a man that was standing near the car. He pulled out of his pocket a white envelop and handed it over to the supplier who then opened it and nodded. He leaded Brax to the back of his car and handed him a box that had been placed in the boot of the car. Brax lifted the box checked it to make sure everything was there he placed it in his car and drove off.

He arrived home and found Heath and Darcy sitting at the table eating dinner well Darcy wasn't she hadn't eaten since her mum died and Heath hadn't managed to handle her yet. Brax was surprised to find Darcy was here. ' Hey Heath, what's she doing her.' Brax asked. 'She has a name, and a very beautiful name in fact. Anyway I've got Darcy here cus her nan's sorting out the funeral. But I think she should be heading home her nan wants her back after dinner.' Heath replied ' yeh well hurry up and get her out of here will you.' Said Brax getting annoyed with heaths actions. 'hey what the hell's your problem she only stayed a couple of hours God chill man, I know you have problems but you don't need to take them out on Darc'!' said heath walking out of the house with Darcy. ' Heath, ' Brax called after them but heath chose to ignore him. Brax knew he shouldn't have taken it out on them but he didn't want Darcy in the house when he was going to get ready to plan his attack on Hammer especially if he had a gun with him!

Heath returned after returning Darcy to her Grandmother's house as he entered the house he saw Brax loading a gun unfortunately for Brax he wasn't quick enough to hide what was in his hand. 'You're going after hammer aren't you?' Heath asked although he knew the answer. ' He said he wanted to talk after the funeral.' 'So What you planning, whatever it is I'm in,' Heath announced confidently. ' No Heath you stay out of this im the one that needs the revenge on hammer.' Brax said in a stern voice ' Why what's he done to you that he hasn't done to me?' Heath asked confused. 'He shot Charlie.' 'WHAT is she ok?' Heath asked in shock ' yeh she's fine I managed to save her before it was too late.' 'Omg man im sorry I didn't know well that gives me an even better reason to help you, no-one hurts the women my brother loves I know I didn't like Charlie to begin with but I know you love her so im going to support you.' 'No Heath I said stay out of this unless you want to end up died or back in prison wasn't the reason you came out of there was to look after darce?' 'Yeh I guess so but … ' 'But nothing heath I don't care what happens to me anymore i have nothing to live for and as for your support with Charlie we're not together anymore shes made it clear she wants nothing to do with me.' Brax replied ' Hey man I didn't know do u want to talk about it,' ' Not really im off to bed see you in the morning and help you get the rest of the funeral ready' 'Yeh ok,' Heath stood there thinking there must be a way to get Charlie and Brax back together and he had to stop Brax from going through with his plan otherwise he may never get to see his brother again.

Next Time:

Heath talks to Charlie to see if he can change her mind

Its the day before Tegans funeral but not having her mum around is getting too much for Darcy

Heath and Bianca share a moment where will it lead (There wont be much heath and Bianca but I thought it would be nice to include them)

Will heaths chat with Charlie change her mind?

Thank you for reading I hope you liked the chapter please review and tell me how you found it do you like where this is heading? Is there anything you would like me to include? Is there anything I should add in before the funeral because I only have 2 more chapters planned so if you have any more thoughts as to how to make this story a bit longer? Anyway hope you liked it and please review your comments are what keep me motivated ! xx Thank you !


	3. At the beach

Thank you everyone for reviewing my previous chapter I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy. So here is the third chapter of this fanfiction ,I hope you enjoy it but please could you review it at the end even if it is just one sentence or a few words I would appreciate it because at the end of the day the more reviews I get the more I will want to update the fanfic and would just like to thank the people who reviewed again because I love hearing what you guys think of the story so far. Anyway here it is,

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Charlie woke up early on the Saturday morning it was the day before Tegans funeral and as she was one of the last people to talk to Tegan before she died she felt a little uncomfortable .She decided it would be best to go for a walk on the beach to get some fresh air she got ready and set out she did this quietly as she didn't intend on waking up her other house mates and she was pretty sure Miles had stayed over last night too!

Bianca was out on the beach sitting on the sand admiring the scenery when Charlie approached the beach Bianca caught sight of her and shouted out to her. Charlie came over to Bianca and sat beside her. Bianca could see that Charlie was out on the beach to think rather than to talk so she allowed Charlie to have some time to herself without interfering. However, she knew her presence was comforting towards Charlie. The girls looked out to sea and saw heath and the other river boys out for a surf but heath was begging to come out of the water. He came out and walked towards where the two girls were sitting. As he approached them he began to make flirty comments

'Looking good ladies, especially you Buckton you know if you're tired of my brother you could always give me a try I'm much hotter I mean just look at me.' Heath said with a smirk on his face 'You know what Heath im sick of Braxtons all together your all as bad as each other.' Charlie said as she got up from the sand. 'Ohh calm down Buckton, no need to steam up,' Charlie was about to leave when heath grabbed her arm. 'no seriously Buckton I need to talk to you.' Heath said in a more serious tone. 'I'm listening Charlie replied. 'I think somewhere more private would be better.' Heath said looking at Bianca. 'Whatever you want to say to me you can say to Bianca.' Charlie insisted. 'No Charlie it's alright ill wait over there for you.' Bianca replied pointing at a shaded area not directly under the sun. Charlie nodded and turned back to Heath as Bianca left.

'So you said you needed to talk to me?' Charlie asked Heath. 'Yeh, it's about ..well..umm..how do I say this well…' 'spit it out Braxton I thought you lot were good at speaking what's on your mind.' Charlie said 'Well its about you and Brax.' 'What about us,' 'Well I just wanted to say I don't mind u seeing each other I know I was against it before but I guess your good for him and its kinda hot a river boy dating a cop I might try that myself.' Heath said with a wink. 'I'm glad we got your approval heath but as you are well aware Brax and I are no longer together anymore.' 'Yh well that's a shame.' Heath said in a disappointed voice 'Well I guess I'll see you around Buckton,' he said with a wink 'Well I guess you will Braxton,' She said with a smiled she was happy that finally Heath didn't hate her but what they didn't know was Brax was watching from the top of the beach. He wasn't just watching his ex-girlfriend move on but with his brother, he couldn't wait till the funeral, he betted Heath couldn't either well it would get Brax out the way and then he could date Charlie, that's what Brax thought what he didn't know that Heath was actually helping them get back together.

Charlie walked back towards Bianca with a smile on her face, 'What did he want?' asked Bianca. 'Oh nothing really just … some stuff!' answered Charlie ' ohh have u got the hots for a certain Braxton?' Asked Bianca 'No of course not, I'm still hung up over a certain Braxton remember, tall guy, shirtless most of the time and extremely hot?' Charlie said admiring her thoughts on Brax and then remembered she had broken up with him ' ..and stupid, heart breaking son of a …son of a … oh ha can't do this, Bianca I still love him !' Charlie finally said.

'Wow you actually admitted it I'm surprised! I wondered how long it would take you to realise, so?' said Bianca 'So what?' replied Charlie 'well u can't just stop at loving him what are you going to do know, I'm excited are u two going to get back together, omg I could plan a big party and you could tell everyone about your relationship and …' 'Bianca slow down I'm not getting back together with him!' You're not?' 'No I want everything to stay the way it is he hurt me Bianca can't just move on from that!' Charlie shouted just before she stormed off.

Heath watched Charlie shout at Bianca and storm off he took this opportunity to go see Bianca. 'Hey, your old buds gone into a bit of a tiff ey.' He said with a laugh. 'im not in the mood heath,' Bianca replied 'Hey, please Bianca im not trying to annoy you im just not good at approaching women I really like.' Heath said grabbing hold of Bianca's arm 'You like me do you?' Bianca said in a flirty voice.

'More then you could imagine.' Heath said as he leaned in for a kiss Bianca kissed him back passionately before pulling away. 'That was unexpected; I guess I'll see u tomorrow at the funeral?' 'Oh yh you certainly will.' 'How about dinner too after.' Bianca suggested 'Dessert?' Heath said with a smirk. 'Don't push it.' Bianca said with a smile before wandering off

Next time

It's the big finale

Darcy doesn't want to Go to Tegans funeral (sorry i forgot to do the Darcy part in this chapter)

Its Tegan's funeral but will there be another death?

Charlie has made a decision

Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it please review it will be much appreciated tell me your thoughts e.t.c please review as it makes me know how to improve and if your enjoying it as much as I am x Thank you xx Next time is the big finale called 'D stands for Death & Decisions' So I hope youll enjoy it x

xxThank you again and don't forget to review


	4. Heath and Darcy

Thank you for everyone that has reviewed my previous chapters or added them to favourites story alerts e.t.c I really appreciate it. I love hearing what you guys think about the story and what parts you particularly like. So please keep reviewing. This was originally going to be the last chapter but I thought that a Darcy scene was needed and it would be too long to have the finale and this scene. So here goes this is the fourth chapter but this is a Heath and Bianca scene rather than Charlie and Brax I hope you like it and please please review.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

It was the day of the funeral everyone was nervous and didn't know how the day would go. They were all upset over the loss and the day just brought back all the memories they had of Tegan, good and bad. However, not one of the Braxtons were so close to Tegan, Brax was a huge part of her life and she loved him, but he never loved her, Heath, well he was just a one night stand and it didn't mean anything to him, Casey, he never really liked Tegan but he thought she made Brax happy so was alright with them being a couple. The only person that was seriously affected was Darcy, no-one knew how she really felt they couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like to lose a mother at such a young age. Heath woke up at around 7.30am the morning of the funeral he couldn't sleep as he kept thinking of the funeral Brax and him were asked to say something at Tegan's funeral to show everyone how much she was loved, they agreed seeming as it was a sad time for everyone it would be good to share some happy memories they had of her.

Heath got out of bed and went to check on Darcy he went into her room but he couldn't find her anywhere she had folded her pyjamas and made her bed. Heath began to panic Darcy was gone but where would she go? Heath called Bianca and told her what had happened and she agreed to come over and help him look for her even though it was still early. Bianca arrived at the Braxtons house at around 8.20 am she knocked on the door and it was instantly answered.

'Where have you been I've been waiting for ages?' Heath shouted in an anxious voice

'I was just getting ready! You called me at half seven your lucky I even came!' Bianca shouted back at him.

'I know I'm sorry, I'm just really worried about Darcy she's just disappeared.'

'It's ok we'll find her.' Bianca pulled Heath in to a hug, Heath didn't usually let people see him vulnerable but Darcy was missing and there was something about Bianca that let him feel natural in the situation. Bianca then gave him a kiss on the cheek to settle his nerves and it seemed to work. They set out to find Darcy. They looked in the diner and at Angelo's but she wasn't there they walked towards the beach and they saw Darcy sitting on a high rock. Bianca pointed her out to Heath. She sat down on the sand and decided to let Heath and Darcy talk rather than get involved. Heath slowly walked towards where Darcy was sitting and slowly sat beside her,' Darcy saw Heath then gently leaned on his shoulder, Heath hugged her. They sat there for a while just looking out to sea. Then Heath finally began to talk ' I was really worried about you, don't ever take off like that again, I don't know what I would do to myself if something happened to you.' Heath said in a calm voice. 'I'm sorry dad, I just was worried about the funeral, I miss my mum so much and I don't know what to do. I don't want to go to the funeral I think ill cry too much. I came here because I remember when we first came to summer bay my mum told me when she was little how when she was sad about something she would come out and sit on these rocks and just look out to sea. So I came out here so that I could feel closer to my mum. I know it silly but in some ways I feel as if I am closer to my mum by sitting here probably in the same place she used to sit.' Darcy said with a tear in her eye.

'Hey come here.' Heath pulled her into another hug. 'I understand what you mean, but I think that coming to your mums funeral will help with closure it will let you remember how amazing your mum was and you can share some of your memories with everyone there and Darcy remember everyone needs to cry I even cry sometimes its ok to cry it good to get everything out its what you need. Don't tell anyone I cry ok!' Darcy giggled 'By the way it's not silly at all and any time you want to come out here again just tell me next time and ill come with you, and if you want to be alone ill wait in the car or something, just don't go running off on me, ok!' 'Yeh ok Dad and I will go to the funeral' Darcy said with a smile. 'I love you, Dad' 'I love you too' they sat there with Darcy leaning on Heaths shoulder looking out to sea. Bianca had witnessed the whole father-daughter scene and had a tear in her eye she finally understood what Heath meant when he said he should give her a chance and that he wasn't all that bad. She now knew what she wanted and his relationship with Darcy was all that she needed to be convinced!

Next time:

The big finale

Everyone shares their memories of Tegan

Charlie didn't go to the funeral as planned. Will Brax and Charlie get back together or will it end in disaster?

So this is the end of the 4th chapter I loved writing this scene and I hope you enjoyed reading it so please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter should be the finale and I'm sorry I changed my mind but I hope you liked this chapter and didn't mind . So please review !


End file.
